My little one, My mate
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: I've watched him since birth.Watched him smile all the time,but what really happens behide the smiles?It drives me insane! "Don't hide,little one.I'll make it better.I'll be the person you need me to be." But,the question is will he acept me? Kyuunaru!
1. Save my mate

**Mr. Bunny-Slave-chan does not own NARUTO but she does own the way Kyuubi no Kistune looks in his human for for this fic. kyuunaru fic. Naruto does not have Kyuubi sealed in him so it's kinda an AU... yeah and yondy's alive in this thingy but he's nice to naru-chan, which is weird if you started reading this thingy.**

**Slave-so damn tried....WHERE MY POCKY!!?**

**Mr. B- Master has it**

**S-He can have it... for now.**

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Don't hide, little one. I'll make it better."

The poison-green lights seemed to have a voice. Naruto was hiding behind the debris of his burned down apartment. Training was over and he was left alone again. His team was probably not even thinking about him. The blond sighed. He might as well give up.

"I'm not hiding and how can you make it better?" From the sound of his tone, his eyes were dull. He didn't like it when his little ones eyes weren't life-like.

"By being the person you need me to be. I'll help you little one because I need you to help me." Did this guy think he was a joke? He responded first with a bitter laugh.

"I need someone that cares. I'm an orphan. I lived in an aparment complex alone because everyone thinks I'm the son of an demon when I'm really the son of the late Uzumaki heir who happened to have an affair with a missing-nin. The result when a woman cheats on her lover and the cause of her death. I need someone who loves me. I have to sleep with nightmares of if I'll have to kill another villager who wants to rape me. I can't sleep because then I'll rest and when I rest they think I'm at peace. So they wake me and show me the nightmares, first hand. I need some one to hold me. My skin is cold because there's no one to touch me!The moon shines but doesn't warm me. I can't take it! I need! I need! I need! I-"

Narutos crys were silenced when the long fingers wrapped around him. He tensed but relaxed when he felt no weapon. The stranger rocked them back and froth. His black yet highlighted poison-green hair following after his bodys movements. Dark yellow eyes looked at his little one, his mate to whisper in Narutos ear-

"You need the one that cares. The one that doesn't just lust after your body. The one that will hold on to you and never let go.I'll be the person you need me to be. Just don't hide because I love you. In time, I need your love too."

Naruto dug closer in the chest for warmth and mumbled a "Alright" before he drifted off to sleep. He was then carried bridal style off into the night. The last thing he heard was-

"Goodnight, my mate."

Naruto only hoped that the man would be there when he woke.

* * *

How ya like it? I thought it was good. What about you?

YOUR OPINIOINS MATTER TO MR. Bs SANITY!

PLZ review.

Ja ne Usagis


	2. Tell my mate

**READ WHAT MR.B HAS TO SAY!**

**Mr. Bunny-Slave-chan does not own NARUTO but she does own the way Kyuubi no Kistune looks in his human for for this fic. kyuunaru fic. Naruto does not have Kyuubi sealed in him so it's kinda an AU... yeah and yondy's alive in this thingy but he's nice to naru-chan, which is weird if you started reading this this fic, Danzo Will DIE! so character death...but no one cares cause he za jack ass. Naruto is ten and Kyuubi is 15!**

**Slave-tried...Mr.b?**

**Mr. B- huh?**

**S-Imma take a nap tell the story.**

_

* * *

_

* * *

His dreams held on to his conciseness and let his mind rest. For the first in many moons, his dreams were pleasant. The voice was holding him again. _Wake up-_he heard_-Wake up!-_It came even louder-**_WAKE UP, DAMN-IT!_**

Awaking with a shake, the blond grabbed the hand that was about to smack him. He glared at yellow eyes with venom.

"Well, it's nice for sleeping beauty to 'wake up' for her prince now, isn't it? Grab the clothes in the corner, We're going some where, and that doesn't call for your opinion." The teenager ordered. Walking to a chair in the opening of thw cave. "I'll kept watch, now hurry up!"

He looked as if he were demon with his oddly green high lighted black hair , the markings on his cheeks and his elf-like ears. Naruto didn't know what to make of the boy who appeared to be at least 5 to 3 years older than him self.

His skin was pale. His eyes dark yellow with slits. His clothes all black from his muscle shirt and cargo pants to his combat boots. His high cheek bones and the whisker marks-like Naruto himself- three on each cheek. His muscular yet lean body frame finished his description off completely_. If only he was as good as he looks...Where am I? What the Hell? He can't be that voice...I don't need to be in denial right now. Damn it to Hell._

Standing from where he slept-on furs-, Naruto placed a brown light jacket over the white shirt he was already wearing and put on a pair of baggy dark green pants. When he turned around, he saw his headband in the teens sharp nails.

"If ya want it...come and get it. But first, the name's Kiro. You can call me either Kiro-kun or Kiro-Sama" Kiro said with a smirk while licking his lips.

"You know why?"

Naruto shacked his head

" You see these marking on our cheeks?"

Naruto nodded

"You know about how demons mark there mates a purticular way, right little one?"

He nodded his head._God, I hate that nickname!And why is he aski-_

"Well, the day you were born, Naruto, I marked you."

Smirk still in place, Kiro watched as the blond fainted._ Aww. And I never got to say why I chose him! O well it can wait till we get to the town._Lifting his mate, Kiro left his cave. _I wonder what he'll say to rest of the story? He'll probably faint too._


	3. Claim my mate almost

**READ WHAT MR.B HAS TO SAY!**

**Mr. Bunny-Slave-chan does not own NARUTO but she does own the way Kyuubi no Kistune looks in his human for for this fic. kyuunaru fic. Naruto does not have Kyuubi sealed in him so it's kinda an AU... yeah and yondy's alive in this thingy but he's nice to naru-chan, which is weird if you started reading this this fic, Danzo Will DIE! so character death(I'll give ya a hint on how he dies-Light Yagami reads NARUTO the manga *wink, wink*)...but no one cares cause he za jack ass. Naruto is ten and Kyuubi is 15! **

**Minato (age 19) will be in a yaoi pairing! Tell me who you want him to be with or I'll choose myself!...Your choices are**

**Slave-Chan-I like sponges**

**Mr. B-STOp with the damn sponges!~DAMN YOU SPONGEBOB!**

**Itachi(age 17) (crack pairing,i know)**

**Genma(age 18) (you 'member? you 'member~.)**

**Kushina's brother (age 20)(He will maybe be named Kutoshi Uzumaki...He's my OC...MINE!)**

**and...someone else...no Jaraiya!(some-what disturdes me...don't know why.)**

**Slave-...Mr.b?**

**Mr. B- huh?**

**S-fuck sponges...I got a squishy toy. **_

* * *

_

* * *

He awoke from the wind against his face, he didn't open his eyes. He knew who was carrying him through the trees. _Kiro-K-...No Kiro-Teme...Kiro-Kun...Kiro-Sama? I don't know what to call him_! While debating in his head, the young ninja hadn't noticed said person's arms loosening around him.

_Off in his own little world...I think. I wonder if he's going through puberty yet? Any wet dreams? What about of me? I know I'm hot. What does he think about when he's with me? Damn it! I'm getting all bitchy! _Kiro thought. He was skinning an animal ans separating some eggs when the blond decided to open his eyes.

"Morning, Blue bird-Chan!", The kitsune exclaimed too cheerfully.

_Where that come from? Is he on medication? Did he forget it this morning?_Naruto walked over to the lighter side the cave.

"Mornin Kiro-...San?" Kiro frowned. Was it Narutos fault that he didn't know Kiro that well?

"No! No! Just Kiro-Kun or Kiro-Sama...You choose." Kiro said with a small smile as he walked to the blond, handing him his breakfast.

"Kiro-Kun...so um You like caves. You like me-"

" Love you." Kiro cut him off while placing the yolk between his lips.

Naruto blushed, stuttered out curses and scoffed down his breakfast before going with Kiro to town.

* * *

They walked to the closest town, bought some clothes, selled some skins and then went back to the cave. All under a henge.

Entering the dark opening and letting his eyes adjust, he asked the question-

"Kiro-kun, why did you pick me?" The blond asked while laying his head down on the fox's lap.

He responded with bitter laughter.

"You don't understand. I want you, all to myself. I watched you. Every time I had time to, I was there. I trained my self day in to day out so I could claim you. Prove to you that I could protect us both. For ten years...But now, we can be together. We can end up just the way I saw us to be the moment I saw you crying in those woods on October 10. The moment you were born. You are mine as I am yours...Now, sleep Blue Bird-Chan.

* * *

**Back in Hel-opps I mean-Konoha:**

Minato was having a great day. A messenger bird had given him the letter Kiro-San had sent him. Naruto was now in safe hands but the council kept pestering him. 'He became a missing-nin! Traitor', 'He's seeking revenge! Kill him!', 'Find him! Then use his power!(you know who that is)', 'He was a demon along! Torture Him!' and shit like that. He was to young for this crap. _I need a drink_.

Kutoshi (I had to do it) was away-trying to catch up with Kiro to give his blessing for the wedding or something like that. He didn't pay attention-busy eating ramen. But,Itachi was free (I again had to). Nah, he was training. ...Well he could train his successor-Tashen(age 18).

But he already trained his favorite Andu fives times this week. He had been ready to become Hokage for weeks now. _Good thing I didn't teach him the Rasengan or_ _Hirashin No Jutsu. I'll save that for Naruto-Chan. I can't wait till me, Kutoshi, Genma and Itachi retire! I'm so damn TIRED! ...Who said we couldn't do it now? The laws don't say anything about it. ...HOLD ON! Naruto and Kiro don't have my blessings yet! You JACKASS KUTOSHI! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE GRININ'! YOU KNEW IT!...well maybe I can catch up with him. Maybe I can get those two and-_

"Hokage-Sama!"

"What? Did Jaraiya go peeping? Is Tsunade drinkin'? Is Tenshen angry again?"

"Danzo-sama has died of a heart attack!"

Sweat-drop.

"I should care why? Did all of the Council die?"

"Well...yes. They did...like a few seconds apart."

"Excellent" He whispered in a mouth piece. "Mission Complete Moon God. You may recieve your Icha Icha Paradice copy at the end of the last minute...You know now. Look at your table."

Minato was having a great day.

_

* * *

_

Kiro started with the his mouth. Abusing the virgin lips. Moving down to the neck, He noticed that his partner was breathing hard and gasping out 'Stop it's .

"Your going... too fast...Kiro-Kun"

"Should I slow down?"

Naruto hated the fact that he was the only one out of breath.

"You... said... you wanted... just one kiss!"

"I lied"

"Shut upp~!"

"I want you." Kiro said huskily as he nibbled on the blonds ear.

"Kiro..." Naruto moaned out with the last of the air in his lungs.

Inhaling, he stumbled out-

"You p-promised j-j-just one ki-iss."

Rolling his eyes, Kiro re-buttoned his mates black-rim collared shirt.

"Waited ten fuckin years to have him and I love him to much to satisfy my lust for him. Shit!" Naruto heard Kiro mutter.

"Hey Blue-Bird?"

"What? The first time you said that-you woke me up from an nap, wanted a kiss then ended up molesting me to the piont where you almost claimed me. What, Kiro-Kun? What the HELL do you want know?...I'm not having sex with you-I'm only ten."

"Okay. But, Have you gone through puberty,yet?"

"...I'm not answering that. I'm going to take a bath."

"Can I come with you?"

"To where?"

"...To the bath."

"...My mate's a perv and no."

"aww...come on!"

"You Perverted FOX!"

It was during this time-between their debates that a tall man with orange hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin walked in. Seeing the sight before him, he smirked.

* * *

Done!

REVIEW PLZ

ja ne Usagis


	4. Wed my mate, not yet, damn

**READ WHAT MR.B HAS TO SAY!**

**Mr. Bunny-Slave-chan does not own NARUTO but she does own the way Kyuubi no Kistune looks in his human for for this fic. kyuunaru fic. Naruto does not have Kyuubi sealed in him so it's kinda an AU... yeah and yondy's alive in this thingy but he's nice to naru-chan, which is weird if you started reading this this fic,Naruto is ten and Kyuubi is 15! **

**Minato (age 19) will be in a yaoi pairing! Tell me who you want him to be with or I'll choose myself!...Your choices are**

**Slave-Chan-... no one replyed to that yet...**

**Mr. B-STOp with the damn sponges!~DAMN YOU SPONGE-...wait what?...o well, so whAT? nothin to feel anything about.**

**...know what? fuck it! Itachi will not be paired with Minato! He's gonna be uke-ish in this fic.**

**Main Pairings:**

**KiroxNaruto(Karu)**

**KutoshixMinato(Kunato)**

**GenmaxItachi(Genchi)**

**? InuzukaxTashen(...O.O...um Zushen?)**

**Slave-...sob**

**Mr. B- huh?**

**S-no one told meh who they want him to be wit...sob**

**MB-GET OUT OF THAT DAMN DEPRESSION CORNER! OR NO LOLITA DRESS FOR YA!**

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Well how's the newly weds doing?"

Naruto turned around and disappeared from view. Kiro smirked with satisfaction in his eyes.

"Kutoshi-jiji!" Said the bundle of blond hair and cloths wrapped around the elder Uzumaki's leg.

Kiro pouted.

"Sure get excited for him! ...Hey sensei. How's life killin ya?"

* * *

Minato walked to the Uchiha mansion with Genma, Tanshen, retirement papers, and absolute determination. He had just finished retiring Genma and Kutoshi had already retired before he left as Minato found out. Now, all that was left to be done was to put the weasel out of his misery and put him out of the pressure of being an Anbu.

"What do you want Hokage-Sama?"

The arrogant voice of Fuugaku greeted him.

"I wish to speak with Itachi-Kun. It concerns him and only him."

" I will have to know what that concern is. He is my son."

"No you do not, Fuugaku-San. Minato-Sama has said it concerns Itachi-Chan and only him...meaning not you."

Tanshen and Genma said in perfect unison and waited for-

"They are right Fuugaku-San. It does not deal with you, but me"

-Itachi to say the rest.

" Please follow me, I can sign them as we leave. I am packed."

"What is the meaning of this Itachi?! Where are you going?"

" I am leaving the village to live life in peace. You and this self-absorbed clan can not make me feel pain anymore. I am now-" he signed his name" -free from this clan for forever."

"...Very well, traitor."

The jackass-I mean- Uchiha elder...You know what? The jackass left.

"ChiChi-Kun, How ya feel?"

"Tired. Now, let us see Naruto-Kun. Genma-San(1), Minato-Kun, let us leave. Goodbye Tashen-nii."

"Bye, baby weasel."

As they said their byes and promised to write, Genma, Minato and Itachi sprinted off with the directions of how to get to Kiro's current den.

-----

* * *

1-If yall are wondering why ChiChi-Chan called Genma 'San' then...ok I don't know how to explain that...sorry.

----

More is coming. I promise you all that. This one kinda centered around the side characters...so yea.


End file.
